Kei Tomiyama
Kunichika Tomiyama (冨山 邦親 Tomiyama Kunichika, October 31, 1938 – September 25, 1995), better known by his stage name Kei Tomiyama (富山 敬 Tomiyama Kei), was a Japanese actor, voice actor, and narrator from Anshan, Manchukuo. He was also declared the Mel Blanc of Japanese voice acting. During his life, Tomiyama was affiliated with Aoni Production and Production Baobab. Tomiyama is best known for his roles in Tiger Mask (Naoto Date/Tiger Mask), Space Battleship Yamato (Susumu Kodai), UFO Robo Grendizer (Duke Fleed/Daisuke Umon), the Time Bokan series (Narrator), GeGeGe no Kitaro 3rd Series(Nezumi-Otoko), Chibi Maruko-chan (Tomozō Sakura, Shintarō Honami), and Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Yang Wen-li). Life Tomiyama dropped out of Nihon University's art department. With his distinctively tender voice, Tomiyama would portray numerous kinds of roles during his career, ranging from heroic, comedic, young, and old. At 9:07 AM on September 25, 1995, Tomiyama suddenly died of pancreatic cancer in Shinjuku, Tokyo at the age of 56. In 2007, Tomiyama was posthumously awarded the Special Achievement Award of the first Seiyu Awards. Selected Filmography *''Galaxy Express 999'' as Tochirō Ōyama *[[Galaxy Express 999 (Movie)|''Galaxy Express 999 (Movie)]] as Tochirō Ōyama *Adieu Galaxy Express 999 (movie) as Meowdar * Other notable roles Television animation ;1960s *Gigantor'' (1963) *''Prince Planet'' (1965) (Pike) *''Astro Boy'' (1965) (Saltan) *''Oraa Guzura Dado'' (1967) (Papa) *''Speed Racer'' (1967) (Sabu) *''Ōgon Bat'' (1967) *''Princess Knight'' (1967) *''Animal 1'' (1968) (Tōjirō) *''Dokachin the Primitive Boy'' (1968) (Dr. Northenpunk) *''Sabu to Ichi Torimono Hikae'' (1968) (Sabu (#1-33)) *''Star of the Giants'' (1968) (Haruhiko Makiba (Third), Kōji Ōta, newspaper reporter) *''Attack No.1'' (1969) *''Otokoippiki Gakidaishō'' (1969) (Mankichi Togawa) *''Tiger Mask'' (1969) (Naoto Date/Tiger Mask) *''Kamui the Ninja: Stories Other Than the Legend'' (1969) (Shirō) *''Roppō Yabure-kun'' (1969) (Yabure Roppō) ;1970s *''The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee'' (1970) (Hutch's Noppo) *''Bakuhatsu Gorō'' (1969) (Hiroshi Kubota) *''Ashita no Joe'' (1970) (Jō Yabuki) *''Andersen Monogatari'' (1971) *''Mokku of the Oak Tree'' (1972) (Chikaro the Monkey) *''The One Who Loves Justice: Moonlight Mask'' (1972) (Jiro Saito) *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972) (Priest Alan, Michael) *''Samurai Giants'' (1973) (Ban Banba) *''Bôken Korobokkuru'' (1973) (Eji Sonta) *''Mazinger Z'' (1973) (Junichi) *''Little Wansa'' (1973) (Kuma) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' series (1974) (Susumu Kodai) *''Hurricane Polymar'' (1974) (Preview Narrator) *''Ganba no Bōken'' (1975) (Gakusha) *''La Seine no Hoshi'' (1975) (Milan) *''Time Bokan Series'' (1975) (Narration, Odatebuta, Sasayaki Reporter, Tommy Yama) *''Dog of Flanders'' (1975) (Claude) *''UFO Robo Grendizer'' (1975) (Daisuke Umon/Duke Fleed, Fake Duke Fleed) *''Candy Candy'' (1976) (Terrence Graham Grandchester) *''3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'' (1976) (Mario) *''Blocker Gundan 4 Machine Blaster'' (1976) (Andrew Norton) *''Arrow Emblem: Hawk of the Grand Prix'' (1977) (Takaya Todoroki) *''Attack on Tomorrow'' (1977) (Fuwa, Narrator) *''Jetter Mars'' (1977) (Ham Egg) *''Yakyū-kyō no Uta'' (1977) (Tamaichiro Kunitachi) *''Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace'' (1977) (Jet Joe) *''Science Fiction Saiyuki Starzinger'' (1978) (Sir Djorgo) *''Animation Kikō: Marco Polo no Bōken'' (1979) (Marco Polo) *''The Ultraman'' (1979) (Chōichirō Hikari) *''Zenderman'' (1979) (Narrator, Odatebuta, Tommy Yama) *''Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3'' (1979) (Commander Anton) ;1980s *''Astro Boy'' (1980) (Rainbow Parakeet) *''Kaibutsu-kun'' (1980) (Bem) *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' (1980) (Dan Toushiya) *''Wonderful Nils'' (1980) (Rex) *''Bokura Mangaka: Tokiwa So Monogatari'' (1981) (Shotaro Ishimori) *''Ohayō! Spank'' (1981) (Fujinami) *''Sugata Sanshiro'' (1981) (Kinnosuke Natsume) *''Asari-chan'' (1982) (Iwashi Hamano/Papa) *''Acrobunch'' (1982) (Alta) *''Gyakuten! Ippatsuman'' (1982) (Sokkyu Go/Ippatsuman, Pig) *''Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX'' (1982) (Tochiro Oyama) *''Thunderbirds 2086'' (1982) (Eric Jones) *''Miyuki'' (1983) (Yasujirō Kajima) *''Nine'' (1983) (Susumu Karasawa) *''Mīmu Iro Iro Yume no Tabi'' (1983) (Charles Darwin) *''Serendipity the Pink Dragon'' (1983) (Prime Minister Dolf) *''Once Upon a Time... Space'' (1984) (Professor Maestro) *''Yume Senshi Wingman'' (1984) (Shunichi Hokusou/Keytackler) *''GeGeGe no Kitaro'' (1985) (Nezumi Otoko) *''Sangokushi'' (1985) (Zhuge Liang) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1985) (Invader (#167)) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (1986) (Gennai Hiraga, delegation leader (#40)) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986) (Iioka) *''Oh! Family'' (1986) (Papa) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1987) (Rigodon) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1987) (Takashi Kasuga) *''Anpanman'' (1988) (SL Man) *''What's Michael?'' (1988) (Michael) *''Blue Blink'' (1989) (Henry) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (1989) (Ham Egg) ;1990s *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' (1990) (Tomozou Sakura (First voice), Shintarō Honami (First voice)) *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee'' (1990) (Sontoku Emichi (#17)) *''Musashi, the Samurai Lord'' (1990) (Bokuden) *''Obatarian'' (1990) (Yoshio) *''Tetsujin 28-Go FX'' (1993) (Doctor Mouse) *''Kyōfu no Kyō-chan'' (Downtown no Gottsu Ee Kanji) (1994) (Electricity shop assistant) *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1994) (Scarecrow) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1995) (Chula) OVA *''Area 88'' (1985) (Micky Simon) *''Gall Force'' (1986) (Exenon) *''Yōtōden'' (1987) (Shinosuke Hayami) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1988) (Yang Wen-li) *''Patlabor: The New Files'' (1992) (Zero) *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' (1994) (Gush Hassam) *''Barbapapa'' (1995) (Barbapapa, Narrator) Theatrical animation *''Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaijuu'' (1976) (Daisuke Umon/Duke Fleed) *''UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger'' (1976) (Daisuke Umon/Duke Fleed) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (1977) (Susumu Kodai) *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) (Susumu Kodai) *''Yamato: The New Voyage'' (1979) (Susumu Kodai) *''Be Forever Yamato'' (1980) (Susumu Kodai) *''Final Yamato'' (1983) (Susumu Kodai) *''Golgo 13'' (1983) (Robert Dawson) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1989) (Takashi Kasuga) *''Time Bokan: Royal Revival'' (1993) (Narrator, Sasayaki Reporter, Tommy Yama) Video Gameshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kei_Tomiyama&action=edit&section=7 edit *''Space Battleship Yamato'' (1992) (Susumu Kodai) *''Mazinger Z'' (1994) (Duke Fleed) Dubbing Live-action *'Rick Moranis' **''Ghostbusters'' (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Louis Tully) **''Spaceballs'' (1993 TBS edition) (Lord Dark Helmet) **''Ghostbusters II'' (1992 Fuji TV edition) (Louis Tully) **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (Wayne Szalinski) **''The Flintstones'' (Barney Rubble) *'Martin Sheen' **''The California Kid'' (TV edition) (Michael McCord)) **''The Final Countdown'' (1989 TBS edition) (Warren Lasky) **''The Dead Zone'' (1989 TV Asahi edition) (Greg Stillson) **''The Believers'' (1991 TV Asahi edition) (Cal Jamison) **''Wall Street'' (1992 TV Asahi edition) (Carl Fox) *'Woody Allen' **''Play It Again, Sam'' (Allan Felix) **''Stardust Memories'' (Sandy Bates) **''Broadway Danny Rose'' (Danny Rose) **''Hannah and Her Sisters'' (Mickey Sachs) *'Steve Martin' **''My Blue Heaven'' (Vincent 'Vinnie' Antonelli) **''L.A. Story'' (Harris K. Telemacher) **''Father of the Bride'' (George Banks) **''A Simple Twist of Fate'' (Michael McCann) *'Roddy McDowall' **''Planet of the Apes'' (Cornelius) **''The Legend of Hell House'' (Benjamin Franklin Fischer) **''The Poseidon Adventure'' (1976 TBS edition) (Acres) *''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' (Captain Arthur Hastings (Hugh Fraser)) *''The A-Team'' (Howling Mad Murdock (Dwight Schultz)) *''Dave'' (Alan Reed (Kevin Dunn)) *''Family Ties'' (Steve Keaton (Michael Gross)) *''The Greatest American Hero'' (Ralph Hinkley (William Katt)) *''Home Alone'' (Peter McCallister (John Heard)) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (Peter McCallister (John Heard)) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (Jim Henson) *''Jurassic Park'' (Doctor Grant (Sam Neill)) *''L.A. Law'' (Arnold Becker (Corbin Bernsen)) *''Police Academy'' series (Lt. Proctor (Lance Kinsey)) *''Rain Man'' (TV edition) (Raymond Babbitt (Dustin Hoffman) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (1991 TV Asahi edition) (James Martin (Red Buttons)) *''Starsky & Hutch'' (Huggy Bear (Antonio Fargas)) *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (Hikaru Sulu (George Takei)) *''Trading Places'' (1986 NTV edition) (Billy Ray Valentine (Eddie Murphy)) *''The Untouchables'' (1990 Fuji TV edition) (Oscar Wallace (Charles Martin Smith)) *''West Side Story'' (1979 TBS edition) (Ice (Tucker Smith)) *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (1992 TV Asahi edition) (C-3PO (Anthony Daniels)) Animation *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (Charlie B. Barken) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Mad Hatter) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (Jiminy Cricket) *''DuckTales'' (Donald Duck) *''Looney Tunes'' (Bugs Bunny) *''Spider-Man'' (Peter Parker/Spider-Man) *''Winnie-the-Pooh'' (Rabbit) *''Yellow Submarine'' (Ringo Starr) Category:Seiyu Category:Deceased actors Category:Voice actors Category:Real life